The Labyrinth of Music
by 13bookworm
Summary: A king that lives in a creepy labyrinth searches for a bride that sings like an angel. Now Clarion has been taken and Milori has become a mindless Black Swan Knight, a half swan creature that steals voices and conducts the opera. Clarion will do anything any to remind him of who he is. But for now Tink and the girls are their only hope, and they've only got a few days!
1. Chapter 1

**Most of the quotes here in the beginning are singing, this chapter was inspired by the song, "Here on the Land and Sea" by the cast of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.**

* * *

The fairies are celebrating the Song Festival, consisting of the fairies singing and dancing. It was something they hadn't celebrated in years, but being reunited with the winter fairies was a cause for it. Besides Tink and Peri had made out a plot for this.

The twins sisters came flying in and periwinkles and snowflakes started falling. Periwinkle darted off towards the musicians, both winter and warm. She whispered something in the conductor's ear. A smile came across his face and Peri joined Tink once more. "I hear the music playing. It's swinging and it's swaying, a little rhapsody. Today we're so delighted. Today we're all united. Here in the Winter Woods!" Tink started to sing.

Peri then joined in, "I think the snow is snowing. Even the fairies are wailing. They're skating fancy-free! We're feeling better now, we sing together now. Here in the Winter Woods!"

Then, and Lord Milori will never understand how Tink and Peri convinced the Keeper to do so, but Dewey started singing "Life is up, get off your seat! Move your wings and move your feet! Life is sweet, life is grand! Though we rhumba with the bass brass brand!"

The sisters suddenly appeared beside him and they all cheered, "Everybody now!" They were gesturing to Lord Milori.

"No, there is no way you can do anything that will make me sing!" he stated. Everyone stared at him, putting on their best puppy dog eyes. Milori let out a sigh, "There's no more stormy weather!"

"Now we can sing together," Clarion added, trying to coax him into enjoying it.

"In perfect harmony!" they both sang.

"We're feeling better now! We sing together now, here in the Winter Woods!" the others joined in again.

"Those in coats sing…" Tink was referring to the warm fairies.

"La di da do!" the fairies replied.

"Those of frost sing…" Peri was speaking of the winter fairies.

"La di do do!" they replied.

"Life is sweet, as sweet can be! Here in the Winter Woods! Everybody!" they sang together.

"La la la la la laa la! La la la la la laa la! La la la la lee dee!" every fairy cheered. "We're feeling better now! We sing together now! Here in the Winter Woods! La la la la la laa la! La la la la la laa la! La la la la lee dee! We're feeling better now, we sing together now! Here in the Winter Woods!"

The music died out and everyone began to cheer. "That was so much fun!" a fairy called out.

"Who knew Lord Milori could sing like that!" went another.

"Some times I really hate those warm fairies," Milori stated. Clarion smiled as she kissed his cheek. A smile came across his face, "You're the exception, of course."

"I know," she replied, implying that she had understood what he had meant. He didn't like singing in front of groups of people, because he worried that they wouldn't take him seriously. Clarion simply found him adorable like a child. "Sometimes you act like a toddler."

"Oh really!" Milori started tickling her sides and she burst into laughter.

"Stop! Please!" she cried, but he didn't stop and she toppled into the snow. Milori then held out his hand so he could help her back to her feet, but then she tugged him down into the snow with her. They laughed, but then Milori suddenly kissed her. He cupped her face with his large hands. "I love you, and I will never let you go again."

That night Milori took Clarion out to dinner and had the chef specially make her favorite dish, gnocchi, a very fancy dumpling recipe. Only Chef Alphanzo could make this dish and it wasn't on the menu so it had to be requested. Not many even knew about the dish. She hadn't had it in years and she said that it was the best she had ever tasted and was surprised that Milori had remembered her favorite dish.

Later the same evening, after Milori kissed her good night, he left her alone in her chambers. Clarion let out an exhausted sigh and undid her hair. When it wasn't pinned back it was actually quite long, but Clarion never liked it down because it would always be in her way. She changed into a pale night gown. It was simple, not very detailed, Clarion liked simple. Her life was already crazy enough.

She sat down at her mirror and started brushing out her hair. When Clarion let it down like this, she almost looked like and elf. Her hair was smooth, but she always had to brush it saw she could put it up in a loose pony tail. She started to hum the tune of the song every had sung earlier. It had managed to get stuck in her head, like it had been lodged into her ear.

Behind her, a black smoke seeped into her room. A voice rang out in song, _your voice is elegant, it is perfect._

Clarion put down the brush and turned around, "Who said that?" There was no reply. This was insanity, she was losing her mind! Clarion glanced back into the mirror and suddenly she was staring into the golden eyes of a smokey figure. She screamed and fell to the floor. The figure moved out of the mirror and stared downward. Clarion screamed again, but a hand extended to cover her mouth. She was then engulfed dark shadows. "Milori!" The room was then empty all except for her crown lying on the ground.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Milori finds Clarion's crown and orders that they go find her, but the ministers are completely against it, and for good reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

Milori awoke the next morning with the echo of his nightmare trapped in his mind. The sound of Clarion screaming had awoken him, but it had just been a dream. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, staring at the wall, "Clarion…" Once he was ready, Milori headed for the tree.

The Lord of Winter knocked on Clarion's door. No answer. "Clarion, are you alright?" Still no answer. "Clarion!" He opened the door and went inside. The room was empty all except for her crown lying on the ground. Milori looked around in horror, as he bent down to grab her crown. As he reached for it he felt a sudden zap on his finger tips. Milori flinched, but only for a second as he picked up the crown. Suddenly it turned to stone and it started spreading up his arm.

Milori collapsed down to the ground, groaning in pain. The ministers suddenly appeared and saw him banging his now stone hand on the ground. "Help! Help me please!" Snow approached him and tried to pull the crown out of his grasp. It was then in her hand as it started turning to stone as well. She tossed it across the room and layered her hand with ice. The stone then turned back to skin.

Lord Milori still groaned wildly in pain as the stone slowed in speed as it continued to spread up his arm, "Stop, stop the pain, please!"

"Lord Milori, you need to let go" Snow lifted his head to make him look her in the eye.

He let his body be put at ease as ice began to crawl from his shoulder to the stone. The moment the ice came in contact with it, Milori winced and scrunched up his face. The ice retracted, but she pressed her fingers to his temples and the ice began seeping into the stone. As the stone began to peel off, Milori held his breath.

Within moments his arm was limp and he was sighing out of relief. Red and the others helped him to his feet and brought him down to the infirmary. Milori was placed in a cot as the nurses looked over his arm. Where the ice and stone had first come in contact was now singed and burned. It would have been cut clean off if the stone had continued to engulf him. They treated his burns and cleansed them. The moment the cloth touched his arm, he nearly yelled, but successfully held it in. Milori groaned in pain and clenched his teeth. He was debating which was worse, this or the actual stone crawling up his arm.

Everything was fine until suddenly he started burning up. His face grew hot and started turning red. Sweat broke out on his forehead and brow. An image suddenly appeared in his mind.

_A man stood before him, "You will not get her back. She is mine. You want be able to touch her ever again."_

Milori suddenly jolted upward, falling out of his cot in the process. He yelped in pain when he landed on his arm. The nurses pulled him up off the ground and set him back down in the cot. He had fallen asleep and his fever had broken, but that was hours ago and it was almost amazing how long he had slept. Now the nurses were just cleaning him up.

Once he was bandaged up there was an immediate council meeting. Milori sat in the head seat with his arm in a sling and a cloth wrapped around his head. When he had fallen out of his cot he had smacked his head on the floor. The fairies uncomfortably stared at him. "Queen Clarion… Has been kidnapped, by Lord Paeris."

Everyone gasped, "The Elvenking of Shadows?"

"Yes, and as you all know he resides in the Labyrinth of Music-"

"Where all the music and singing fairies run off to," one of the ambassador's muttered.

"Y-yes, but what you might not know is for years we have maintained peace by sending an exceptionally gifted fairy who can sing to him, and then he demands they be his bride."

"That's sacrificial!" the table roared with talk and argumentation.

"Do you think I enjoy sending young fairies off to be abused for their talent!" Milori demanded.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because it was always an attempt to prevent this day from ever happening. To take extra precaution we made sure Clarion never sang again because the ministers, the Keeper, Fairy Mary, and myself all agreed that it was too dangerous. I can't believe I forgot, this whole thing is my fault… I should have never let her sing."

"Lord Milori, it's not your fault."

"But, it is, and that's why I have to save her."

"Do you have brain damage or something! You'll never make it through that labyrinth alive with your wounds!" Snow exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving her if it means that there some chance that I can save her, even if its just a slim one. I promised her that I would never let her go again, and I intend to keep that promise to the best of my abilities, and as you can tell I haven't done a very good job considering that the first time I saw her in hundreds of years was yesterday and she's gone!"

"So there's nothing we can do to stop you then, is there?"

"Nope." Then the sparrowman calmly walked out of the hall.

Once he left the ministers glanced to one another, "We need a plan B."

"We've had one planned for years, but are you sure they're ready?"

"They're our only option, and you've seen what they can do."

"I think they're ready."

"Then let's get them ready as soon as possible."

"How about now?"

* * *

Clarion awoke and let out a moan. She opened her eyes groggily and rubbed her eyes. The nightmare she had seemed so real. The only thing she wanted right now was for Milori to hold her. Her eyes came into focus and she realized it was pitch black. She couldn't even see starlight. Maybe she had spent the night in the ice palace with Milori. Clarion certainly wouldn't be able to see any stars in there. "Milori?"

There was no reply.

She sat up and felt around her. Clarion was lying in bed, but it wasn't hers or Milori's. The fairy queen then let her pixie dust glow bright enough to see a few feet in front of her. "Where am I?" She was in some sort bedroom, but she didn't recognize it.

"Hello, is anyone in here?"

Again there was no reply.

Suddenly she heard footsteps on the other side of the nearby door. It slowly opened and light poured in. "Milori?"

"No," a male voice spoke.

Clarion squeaked, she didn't recognize that voice and it scared her. She backed away slowly from the door. Then she backed into the bed and fell on her back. A dark figure came to her and she crossed her ankles. She was hyperventilating like crazy, so scared at to who it was and what they were going to do to her. The figure's face moved closer to her's and she could feel hot breath on her face. Clarion winced and looked away, trying to burry her face in the bed sheets.

"Don't be scared, I would never hurt you."

Clarion looked up at the figure, "What?"

"I came to check on you, you've been asleep for almost the whole day…" he caressed her neck and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear, causing her to shudder, "I've missed you."

Clarion sat up instantly, "I have no idea who you are!"

"Of course you do, you just don't remember. You used to sing for me all the time."

"N-n-no I d-didn't!"

"Yes you did, my little one, my love."

The way he spoke to her, it was as if he owned her, and she flinched.

"I told you not to be scared!" he nearly yelled.

"How can't I be afraid of you!"

"You insolent fairy!" he slapped her hard across the face and she screamed in pain.

"Milori!"

"No, that sparrowman stole you from me once and I won't let him do it again!"

The next thing he did was something Clarion would never want to remember again, and it would scar her for life.

* * *

**Aww poor Clarion! SorryNotSorry**


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, the ministers started putting plan B into effect. This required calling upon six very gifted fairies, and hoping that they would cooperate. Fairies were commanded to gather in Springtime Square and soon everyone from dust keepers, to frost fairies were waiting expectantly for whatever reason they had been called for.

The ministers stared at the ocean of fairies. They knew something was wrong, and all of Neverland seemed to know it too. The normally blue sky was grey and cloudy. The usually glistening rivers and such looked black. Even the Pixie Dust tree seemed to lose a bit of its glow.

"Attention everyone," Sunflower called out, "We have some very disturbing news. Her majesty- Queen Clarion has been kidnapped and missing as of yesterday morning, by Lord Paeris."

Gasps filled the air and some of the more weak hearted fairies gave out a shriek. How could their queen be missing? And how could Lord Paeris possibly get into Pixie Hollow and take its queen without the slightest bit of attention? To think that just a mere day ago everyone was singing and dancing, but now a thick depression hung in the sky.

"To make matters worse, Lord Milori has gone after her."

"No! He can't go into the labyrinth. No one's ever made it out alive!" a fairy cried out.

"There was no stopping him. He made up his mind and there was no changing it. The Lord of Winter also suffered some recent severe injuries attained by a dark elven spell."

The crowd was silent as they stared up at the ministers. Not many of the warm fairies knew very much about him, and yet after just meeting him he was whisked away. He was the only fairy in history that couldn't fly! What good would he be against an elven army.

The Keeper continued the speech, "As of right now, we are without ruler for the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow. If neither of the two rulers return by winter's end, then a new Queen shall be crowned and Sled will take his rightful duty as the Lord of Winter."

Everyone stared up at the Keeper in awe. None of them could imagine Pixie Hollow being ruled by some fairy other than Queen Clarion. She was the kindest and most royal fairy anybody knew. No one would be able to replace her, not the ministers, not Fairy Mary, not even someone like Tinkerbell! This was beyond anyone's worst nightmare; a Pixie Hollow without Queen Clarion or even being able to say goodbye to her.

The Minister of Autumn then spoke, "I know that this comes as an inconvenience to all of you and that it may be hard to make it through the rest of the day, but it was decided that you all deserve to know the truth. You are all dismissed, except for a few fairies that are to meet the rest of the ministers and I in the throne room. Those fairies are; Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Vidia, and Tinkerbell."

The rest of the fairies gasped and flew off, thinking that once again the six fairies had caused some sort of trouble. Oh they had never been more wrong in their life. Tink and her friends hadn't caused the trouble, but they were about to add to it and they had no idea that they were about to go on a journey to save all of Pixie Hollow.

* * *

Lord Milori stared out into the black labyrinth. An eerie breeze blew towards him. Some sort of creature near its center could be heard letting out a warning growl. This was one of the rarest of instances that he was actually scared. Of course he would risk his life to rescue Clarion, and he intended to do that, but there was no promising he would even survive the maze and get remotely close to her at all.

A sudden wave of courage came over him and he took a step into the maze. Instantly the entrance he had come through disappeared behind him. There was obviously no going back now. The fear began to boil hot in Milori's blood as he took his first steps ahead. No one knew what was inside these hedge walls because anyone who had entered, never returned. At least that was what the lord had been told.

Milori had been walking into dead end after dead end and he didn't even know if he had even gotten ten feet away from the original entrance. So far this wasn't so scary, the maze was actually quite innocent looking except for that fact that it might drive him insane with how many turns he'd made and dead ends he'd lost track of. Flowers crawled all over the hedges and bloomed in dozens of colors. They looked as if they were singing, but the only sound that reached Milori's ears was Clarion's screams.

The hedge beside him rustled and his gaze instantly fell to it. Whatever was inside it leaped out of view and began running along the bush's branches. Clarion's screaming seemed to be following the creature. Milori's instincts told him to wait, but his heart had overpowered his legs and he took off running. The Lord of Winter gasped, calling out her name, "Clarion!"

He continued chasing after the creature, but suddenly it disappeared and Clarion's screams faded away. It was then that Milori suddenly realized that he was trapped by four dead ends. How could that possibly have happened! His entire body froze as Clarion's voice called out his name. He whipped around, but no one was there.

Milori screamed in frustration and dropped to his knees, "What kind of place is this!" It was in that moment that he had discovered that he had gone insane when he thought he saw vines inching towards him. Everything went black in an instant.

The sparrowman groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was dark and his shoulders and wrists ached. Milori tried to move, but then he realized that her was hanging from a wall with his hands over his head. His shoulders were popped out of place and his wrists were in desperate need of cracking.

A spotlight from the moon was in front of him and a dark figure appeared. "Hello, Milori!"

"Paeris. What do you want! Give her back!"

"No, no, no! You're the one that took her from me!" Paeris grabbed Milori by the collar and clenched his hand around the sparrowman's jaw until there was a cracking noise.

"NO!" a voice shrieked.

Milori looked over to see Clarion standing across the room, "Clarion!" He struggled to free himself and was about to beg her to help him when something wrapped around his neck. Causing him to choke.

"Paeris stop!" she yelled "If you kill him-"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't have any intention on killing him. I've got a much, much better idea... Now I am in search of a new black swan to do my bidding, but instead of finding one, why don't a I make one. Let's see-" He waved his hand and magic whirled around Milori and the sparrowman was screeching in pain.

His body trembled as his arms became black wings and his eyes became blood red! The silky white hair he once had had now become the color of coal. Milori's teal suit was turning black like death. Once the transformation was over he was panting and exhausted looking. As if he hadn't slept in days. Milori looked positively evil.

With the snap of Paeris' fingers the chains on Milori's wrists disappeared and the black sparrowman dropped to his knees. He grinned up at the Elvenking psychotically as he was spoken to, "Congratulations, knight. You shall do whatever I say and you shall not think anything of it!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Clarion gasped as she stumbled back at the sight of Milori and how easily he would pledge his loyalty to Paeris.

Paeris leaned forward and whispered in Milori's ear and went to leave, but then stopped himself. "Ah, and one more thing... I want you to sing! Your voice is quite entertaining, so I want you to go to the Opera when you are done with your first task."

Clarion obediently followed Paeris out of the room, but she was worried what he had told Milori to do. Was it something to her? Or worse something to her fairies? Having been lost in thought, she didn't notice Paeris glaring at her.

"Clarion!" he barked.

She turned to face him, but suddenly his hand colliding with the side of her face. Clarion fell to the floor and cradled her cheek lightly. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she knew that if she cried it would only make Paeris even more angry. She had learned that quickly in the one night she had been here.

Immediately she ran all the way back to her room where she quickly knocked the door, in case Paeris or anyone in fact had followed her. Clarion just wanted to be alone! She ran over to her bed and cried and cried until there were no more tears for her to shed.


End file.
